


She-Wolf

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chains, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You've become a she-wolf in your later years...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Wolf

_She-wolf_. Cat bristled at the words long after they'd been spoken. _She would give him she-wolf_. 

She waited till long after midnight when the camp lay still and dead. 

Jaime Lannister was still gagged at her orders, the chains weighing him down. He looked up wearily as Cat opened the pen and strode in. 

She could imagine the words he would speak if he were able. She doesn't have to hear them. Instead, she dropped the fur mantle from her shoulders, revealing her naked body. Jaime's eyes widened as she moved forward. Her bare form is white as moonlight. 

“You should not anger a wolf, Ser.” Cat told him. The honorific was a mockery, a reminder that she thinks he's not worthy of the title. 

Cat loosed the chain around his middle, just enough to open his breeches. His cock slipped free, naked and vulnerable. Jaime stared up at her as her hand grasped him. He let a hoarse groan escape, muffled by the gag. 

A she-wolf was not gentle. 

Her hand slid down his length, scraping him roughly with her nails. Cat watched as his body jerked under her touch, trying to get away and unable to do so. Cupping his balls, she squeezed until there were tears in the Kingslayer's eyes. Cat pushed herself forward on her knees, straddling him. Jaime's eyes closed as she sank down upon his cock, taking him deep inside her. Jaime's gag was tight in his mouth; she could see the strain in his jaw. The silent Kingslayer was a pleasure, Cat thought, as she rode him. He should always have no tongue. 

“I should cut out your tongue.” She whispered, leaning in close, so that her breasts brushed his chest. “You would be silent for the rest of your days, a tamed, chained, silent beast.” Her nails dug into his shoulders, clawing at him, marking him.

Her orgasm coursed through her and Cat threw her head back, hair cascading down her back as her breasts heaved. Jaime's body trembled as he came inside her, for she took that too, leaving him spent and empty.

“Now your sister isn't the only one who's had you.” Cat murmured, and Jaime's eyes narrowed as he realized her game. She stood, reaching for her mantle, covering the wolf once more.

They had both broken their vows now. There was no honor left.


End file.
